


Day 13: Rimming

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Sweden tongue fucks Finland.





	

Tino was frustrated. Everything Berwald did sent him just that little further towards complete sexual frustration. The Swede had been teasing him. Pampering him, but never really touching him, cooking him meals, but never bending him over the table afterwards.

Berwald bent over, to innocent eyes, he was just picking up a piece of rubbish their son had dropped, but to Tino, he was teasing. To Tino, the innocent act was something of a much less innocent nature. Tino practically growled, his eyes trained on his husband.

“Tino?” Berwald asked as he straightened himself out.

“I’m sorry.” Tino didn’t need to explain further. Berwald knew why he was sorry, and perhaps, Tino thought, saying sorry for something he didn’t feel he was even in the wrong for, would make his husband stop ignoring his needs.

“Hm.” Was all Berwald said before leaving the room.

“Ugh!”

“You comin’?”

“What?” Tino looked up at the sound of his husband’s voice.

“T’ bed.”

“No, you go. I’ll put the washing up away.”

“ _Tino_.”

“What, Ber?”

“Come t’ bed.”

If there was one thing Tino had learned from being married to Berwald, it’s that he had a voice for everything. While he didn’t say much, when he did say something it was hard to misinterpret what he’s saying, and how he’s saying it.

“Oh. Yes!” Tino practically scurried after Berwald, already knowing exactly what was to come. Sure, he was also happy Berwald had accepted his half-hearted apology, but more importantly, he finally got to have sex again.

“Trousers off,” Berwald demanded as soon as he passed the threshold of their bedroom, the door quietly clicking shut.

“You’re in command tonight?” Tino asked excitedly.

“’M still angry,” he mumbled back, slipping his hands around Tino’s waist, and leaning close to his ear. “I may need glasses, but even I’m not blind enough to see how bad you want it.”

Tino flushed, his cheeks burning. Berwald never talked dirty, and rarely took the lead. He always went at Tino’s pace, never initiated sex, always letting Tino do it. Tino had asked him about it one, well, demanded Berwald tell him why he never seduced him. He was surprised to hear that Berwald didn’t want to scare him, so he let Tino made the decisions, let Tino let him know when he was ready. Always at Tino’s pace, never at Berwald’s.

“Cat got your tongue?” Berwald teased. Another first, Tino noted. Berwald could be playful, sure, but he’d never outwardly teased Tino.

“No.”

Berwald fell silent, fingers tracing patterns over Tino’s waist.

“Ber?”

“I want to try something new,” he said, only slightly stuttering over his words, his bashfulness catching up to him.

“Oh, really?” Tino smiled sweetly at him. “How unlike you. Of course we can try something new. What is it?”

“I read it.”

“Read what?”

“Rimming.”

Tino spluttered, blush spreading all down his neck. His face matching Berwald’s in colour. “Oh, wow, okay. I-I don’t think that’s something we can just… you know, do…”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t it… Like… Need to be all clean down there? It’s one thing putting your penis there, but your tongue, Ber, it’s dirty…”

“Okay.” Berwald didn’t look disappointed, didn’t argue. He never did. Everything was at Tino’s pace, Tino’s choice.

“Tomorrow.”

“Hm?”

“Tomorrow. I’ll completely clean myself out, then once Peter is in bed, we’ll do it.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Tino grinned. “Let’s just cuddle tonight, yeah?”

“Okay.”

Tino flattened the duvet out, making it for the third time that evening. Berwald finally walked in as Tino settled back into the pillows, heart racing.

“Finally asleep.”

“Oh good. He wasn’t upset I wasn’t there tonight?”

“No, he’s a good boy. Said you have to put him to bed alone tomorrow, though.”

Tino chuckled. “Of course.” He patted the bed beside him. “Enough child talk, I want you, Ber.”

Berwald settled on the bed beside him, fingers hesitating over Tino’s thigh.

“Ber, don’t be scared. I’m not a maiden, you don’t need to be worried about breaking me.”

Berwald didn’t say anything, he pulled Tino on top of him, letting his hands rest on Tino’s waist. Tino ground down against him, hands holding his shoulders.

“Ber, are you sure you want to put your mouth down there?”

“Yes.” He didn’t skip a beat, answer as truthful as the day they had agreed to adopt a child.

“Aren’t you… Disgusted by it?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Tino shifted in his lap. “How do we do this then?” Truthfully, Tino had looked it up himself. Read blog after blog about how it was done, how it felt. He knew face-sitting was a favourite, but should only be performed if you have experience. He knew some people didn’t enjoy receiving, but loved giving, and vice-versa. But he wanted Berwald to say it, to take control.

“Knees.”

Tino slid backwards, settling on his knees, butt in the air. “Now what?”

“’M going to remove your trousers.” Berwald pulled the joggers down, revealing Tino’s plump cheeks. Knowing Tino couldn’t see him, Berwald gave a small smile, something he found hard to do when his husband was looking at him. “Are you ready?”

“Just like that?” Tino was disappointed, hoping Berwald would do some foreplay, light touches of his calloused fingers over his skin, soft kisses.

“What do you want?”

“Touch me, Ber.”

Berwald did, running his fingers over the small patch of back he could see, and Tino’s butt cheeks. He peppered the skin with small kisses, nipping lightly, his fingers slowly stroking Tino’s cock. Berwald flicked his tongue licking a strip of Tino’s skin. “Can I?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tino moaned out, already dripping pre-cum.

Berwald, now intensely shy, and feeling awkward about the whole thing, hesitantly pulled Tino’s cheeks apart, and ran his tongue down the crack. Tino moaned, having felt nothing like it. He’d never felt something so uncomfortable, yet intensely pleasurable in his life. As Berwald poked his tongue through the ring of muscles, Tino’s back arched, his entire body practically aching with pleasure.

“Oh God,” he choked out, pushing back against the intrusive tongue. “So good!”

The Swedish man used one of his hands to circle Tino’s throbbing cock, his tongue working almost expertly in and out of Tino’s hole. He could feel Tino trembling, he could see the sheen of sweat on Tino’s pale skin, and smiled at the fact he’d done that. He was the only person who got the pleasure of seeing Tino so wanton, so sexy.

“Why -fuck, fuck, fuck- have we never done this before?!” Tino cried out, hands fisting into the sheets below. Berwald could tell he was close, he could feel the shake of Tino’s body, the shudder in his voice. He worked his tongue as deep as he could, all hesitation gone. He loved the taste of his husband, the taste he and he alone got to taste.

It only took a few more thrusts of his tongue to bring Tino over the edge, his cum splattering over Berwald’s hand, and the duvet below them. Berwald thrust his tongue a few more times, feeling Tino shiver at the overstimulation, and continuing to milk Tino’s cock for every last drop of cum it could provide.

“Wow,” was all Tino said before he collapsed down on the bed, his body spent from holding him up. Berwald shifted, circling his cock with his hand. He stroked himself a few times, already close from Tino’s display.

“Cum on me,” Tino demanded, not even looking up at him.

Berwald complied, stroking faster until he came, his semen covering Tino’s butt cheeks, and lower back.

“You’re talented with your tongue, Ber.”

“Thank you.”

“Can we shower?”

“Yes.”


End file.
